1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of effectively controlling routing in a user terminal to which a plurality of radio access technologies (RATs) are applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to development and miniaturization of various radio access technologies (RATs), a chip equipped with all of a plurality of RATs is being produced. The RATs in the chip inevitably require a medium access control (MAC) technology corresponding to each of the RATs. Accordingly, actually, a MAC technology may be gradually complicated and diversified, while requiring high-speed processing.
The above phenomena may be found in smartphones upgraded every day and released. Because a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology is being popularized and a large capacity of traffic is being processed through the Wi-Fi technology, a smartphone equipped with a chip with a plurality of RATs including the Wi-Fi technology is being released.
Accordingly, a demand for a technology for effectively processing traffic by routing a plurality of RATs is increasing. In other words, there is a desire for a technology for effectively utilizing a plurality of RATs applied to a smartphone, and the like.